


Yeah Pumpkins are nothing like Pukanita.

by Turquoistar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Commander Meghan Shepard, Drabble, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: A small drabble for a Halloween prompt though the Mass Effect Facebook group. It’s like 4 days past due but WHATEVER!! I’m a renegade and posting late XD. This goes off my The Next Shepard story so if you wanna read more I'll post the tumblr links below. I decided to use my Meghan Shepard in this story but the other fic just have generic FemShep. Going to start showing love to my Shepards. Shen is scared of the storm so Hannah Shepard shares a family tradition to scare away the bad.LinksThe Next Shepard http://turquoistar.tumblr.com/post/147713429437/the-next-shepardThe Next Shepard 2 http://turquoistar.tumblr.com/post/147768369497/the-next-shepard-part-2





	

The lights flickered as the storm raged outside. Meghan Shepard hero of the known galaxy sat on the couch with a small shivering Turian in her arms. She rested her head as another loud explosion filled the air filed down talons still dug into soft flesh. “Shen, sweetie you’re hurting me.” Meghan spoke softly as she Shen slowly loosen her grip. Meghan glanced at the red marks on her arm where if Shen hadn’t filed her her claws would have easily broken skin.

The female Turian slowly looked up, “I’m sorry. I hate those loud sounds.” Meghan nodded it was completely understandable. She was sure she wasn’t the only mother comforting a scared child; after everything that happened during the war.

Meghan rubbed the back of Shen’s neck which she’d learn was how Turian comfort each other. “I know. Garrus and My mother should be back soon. Then we’ll have some fun to get our minds off the storm.”

Shen jumped as the front door slammed against the wall as two figures rushed in. Hannah Shepard was in a heavy dark blue raincoat with some black cloth bags. Garrus was behind her pushing the door closed against the howling winds. Hannah was laughing as she pushed her hood off. Meghan slowly untangled herself from Shen as the young Turian remained on the couch. Garrus growled as he locked the door then turned to face Meghan. He wiggled his mandibles and Meghan crossed her arms. “If you splash the water in your cowl at me I will make you sleep on the couch.”

Garrus stood tall looking down at his mate for a long moment, then sighed. “You’re no fun.” He chuckled then ruffled her long brown hair before heading to the kitchen. Taking the bag from Hanna with him.

Hannah shook her head, “He’s been talking about getting you wet since the store.” Hannah hung her wet coat up and fixed her hair. “Luckily for us everyone is in for the storm and we managed to get the supplies with little fuss.”

Shen slowly walked over joining them. She was just starting to reach Meghan shoulders in height. “What did you get?”

Hannah smiled, “Well it’s a tradition that I did with Meghan when she was young, and now I get to share that with my granddaughter.” She reached out and took Shen’s hand. “On the last week of October we carve pumpkins and on the last day we go out dressed as monsters to scare evil spirits away.”

Shen narrowed her brow plates, “Evil Spirits?”

Meghan sighed, “In human culture, Spirits are the souls of the dead that didn’t make it to the afterlife. They could be good or bad depending on the person they were when they were alive.”

Shen rubbed her chin then clung to Hannah as another loud rumble filled the world around them. Hanna quickly embraced Shen stepping into mother mode. “Oh Angel it’s ok, it’s just thunder. I know it’s scary but it cannot hurt you.” Shen trembled as the rolling thunder stopped and she slowly opened her eyes.

Garrus walked in. “I got everything set up. I think.” He waved them into the Kitchen as the three ladies followed him, Shen still at Hannah side. The table was covered in newspaper with four volleyball side punkin sat waiting to be cut into.

Shen glanced at Hannah before leaving her side to look at the closest of the punkins. “So we carve them to scare...bad things away?”

Meghan nodded as she went to the pumpkin next to Shen. “Yep it’s been awhile since I’ve done this. It’s hard to find whole pumpkins in space.”

Hannah scoffed as she rolled her sleeves up, “Your Father use to make special trips to Earth each year to make sure we had some for you growing up. I’m just glad we made it to share the tradition.”

Garrus walked over to his own pumpkin. “Right before the push to Earth Shepard would talk about carving pumpkin with her family. It was the one thing she missed, so not knowing anything really I found her a Pukanita which is a hard shell fruit native to Palaven. It was fun watching her try and carve it.”

Meghan crossed her arms, “Yeah Pumpkins are nothing like Pukanita we don’t need metal fabricating tools to cut them.”

Shen tapped her talons on the hard orange shell. “I think I could carve this with my talons...even with them dulled.” She slowly pushed her claw into the pumpkin.

Hannah nodded, “I’m sure you could but we have some tools so you don’t hurt yourself.” Hannah reached for the knife, “Alright everyone step up to your pumpkin and Meghan will help Shen and I’ll help Garrus.”

Meghan worked with Shen and the two of them gutted and cleaned out their pumpkin getting it ready to carve. Shen had some pumpkin guts hanging from one of her mandibles and they laughed and threw pumpkin at each other completely forgetting the storm outside. 

Garrus and Meghan shared a kiss as Shen lit the small candles inside the last of the four pumpkins. As the four of them looked over their work. Shen chuckled. “Hey it worked.” She walked over to the window, the rain had stopped and the cloud had started to part. “It scared the bad away.”

Garrus scoffed, “Would this have worked on the Reapers, because you were definitely holding out on us Shepard.”

Meghan rolled her eyes, “It would have worked just as good as sending vids of me dancing would have.” Garrus laughed as he nuzzled his mate.

Hannah smiled, “Happy Halloween.”

Shen walked over as Garrus leaned over and nuzzled her head plate. “Happy Halloween.” Meghan sighed as she held her family glad to have them until the end of their days.


End file.
